


Que sera-sera

by fakirasupan96



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018), Eiffel i'm in love
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pujangga cihuy, long distance relationshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakirasupan96/pseuds/fakirasupan96
Summary: Que sera-seraWhat ever will be .., will be..The future not us to see Que sera-sera ...





	1. Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> olla karena pikiranku mulai liar, dan gua sangat ingin menjadikan Tita sebagai keponakannya Dilan, so dis is it .. silahkan menikmati. FYI ini bakal menjadi Bridging ke fanfiksi dimana Tita bakal jadi nyamuk dihubungan Dilan dan Rangga, of course sebagai keponakan dilan yang paling bontot dan annoyingly sweet (?).

Hubungan yang awalnya mereka sendiri tidak tahu akan berujung dimana dan membuat mereka seperti apa akhirnya menginjak usia ke 14 tahun. Mencoba berbagai macam perkembangan teknologi komunikasi sampai pada tahap mereka lebih _ intense  _ bertukar pesan dan foto lewat pada  awal-awal  _ smartphone _ muncul. Rangga memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan sembari meneruskan studinya di New york, dan kini ia menjadi salah satu penulis kolom di salah satu koran yang memiliki reputasi sangat besar di Amerika. Dilan setuju dengan pilihan Rangga karena menurutnya Rangga akan lebih berkembang disana ketimbang di negara sendiri. 

 

‘Kamu gedein dulu nama kamu disana, baru kamu boleh pulang kesini.’ ujar Dilan pada hari dimana Rangga mengutarakan niatnya untuk melanjutkan sekolah dan bekerja terlebih dahulu di New York. Rangga sering menuliskan tentang Hak Asasi Manusia, kebebasan berekspresi,dan juga mengenai keberagaman identitas seksual dan juga gender, setelah lulus Rangga memang mengambil kajian gender di universitas lain, awalnya memang karena motivasi pribadi. 

 

Bagaimana dengan Dilan kita yang dari remaja urakan, mantan preman sekolah, dan berubah menjadi mahasiswa hukum ? Kini DIlan aktif membantu mengadvokasi kasus-kasus pelanggaran HAM dan kelompok minoritas lainnya.  Sebenarnya Dilan memang sudah aktif ikut dalam gerakan mahasiswa hukum yang fokus terhadap pelanggaran-pelanggaran hak minoritas semasa ia duduk di bangku kuliah. Hal ini benar-benar membuat ayahnya sangat marah yang notabene mantan militer yang terseok kasus yang Dilan urus juga. 

 

Pertentangan itu memuncak hingga akhirnya Dilan memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah, ibunya menangis hebat kala itu membujuknya untuk tinggal di rumah dan mendinginkan kepala. Dilan menolak ajakan ibunya dan bertekad untuk keluar dari rumah. Hari itu, merupakan titik balik dari hidup seorang Dilan. Ia menumpang di rumah temannya untuk beberapa hari sembari mencari pekerjaan. Beruntungnya ia punya kenalan di salah satu lembaga bantuan hukum di Jakarta, akhirnya ia mulai membantu disana.

 

Walau sudah tidak tinggal di rumah lagi,Bunda masih tetap mengunjungi Dilan di indekosnya, kadang tiap akhir pekan Bunda menginap semalam, kadang Bunda hanya mengunjungi Dilan sekitar sejam sampai dua jam karena harus membatu Aida, kakak perempuan  Dilan yang terkadang meminta bantuan untuk menjaga Tita anak semata wayangnya. Sejak Dilan kecil Aida yang lebih dekat dengannya. Dia juga yang paling mendukung Dilan untuk memilih fakultas hukum, dan sering membantu keuangan Dilan juga ketika adik laki-laki semata wayangnya ini kehabisan uang. Karena hal itu, Dilan juga terkadang menginap di rumah Aida dan menjadi  _ baby sitter _ tidak tetap TIta.

 

Begitulah yang terjadi selama beberapa tahun ini pada kedua insan tangguh pejuang LDR sejati dari zaman 90an. Saat ini Dilan ngontrak  dengan dua kamar tidur dan satu kamar mandi, yang kadang di satu kamar itu ditempati oleh Tita ( dan entah sejak kapan di klaim sebagai kamar pribadi Tita).

 

Setelah merapihkan mejanya, Dilan bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke rumah. Tiba-tiba  _ handphone  _ Dilan berbunyi, ternyata telpon dari Rangga. 

“ Halo.., Rangga kamu kenapa telpon jam segini. Kamu tumben banget telpon pagi-pagi.”

“Kamu belum pulang jam segini?”

“Belum, aku baru selesai beresin berkas kasus yang beberapa hari lalu aku cerita ke kamu.”

“Udah makan siang kamu?”

“Udah kok.”

“Dilan, aku dua hari lagi pulang ke Jakarta.”

Dilan terdiam, otaknya mengolah lebih lama ucapan Rangga dari biasanya.

“Hah dua hari lagi? Kamu becandanya gak lucu gitu sih.”

“Loh kok becanda sih. Kamu gak suka aku pulang.”

“Ya nggak gitu ya Rangga, aku cuma kaget aja. Bukannya rencananya diundur?”

“Aku ada urusan sama keluargaku. Jadi aku harus pulang sebentar. Dan  _ why not  _ aku gak sekalian pulang ke rumahku.” ujar Rangga dengan memberi penekanan pada kata rumah. 

Dilan cuma tersenyum geli, empat belas tahun itu seperti roller coaster bagi mereka dua, berkali-kali salah paham, berkali-kali hampir putus, berkali-kali harus mengeluarkan  _ budget  _ lebih untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

“Iya walau hanya jadi tempat singgah sementara, karena harus jadi bang Toyib lagi.” 

“Aku pasti pulang. Karena aku gak betah pulang ke rumah bukan milikku”

“Iya Rangga. Iya. Jadi dua hari lagi?”

“Iya dua hari lagi.”

“ Berapa lama kamu di Jakarta?”

“Paling cuma tiga hari. Ada banyak hal yang harus ku urus dulu.”

“Nanti pasti kamu ada waktu luangkan?” tanya Dilan ada sedikit nada berharap dan sedikit menuntut. 

“Sayang…,  jadwalku penuh banget tiga hari itu.  _ Maybe next time.  _ Lagipula aku bakal bener-bener menetap di Indonesia gak lama lagi. Dilan yang sabar ya.” 

“Oh.., oke.” ada nada kecewa dalam suara Dilan.

“Dilan…, empat belas tahun itu gak singkat loh.” 

“Iya aku tahu Rangga. Aku cuma agak capek akhir-akhir ini.”

“Makanya mas pengacara probono kita yang satu ini, kalau diingetin makan jangan suka ngambek.” tutur Rangga. 

“Iya mas  _ columnist _ terkenal. Oke aku mau beres-beres dulu, nanti aku telpon lagi ya.”

“ _ Okay see you dear. Love you.”  _  Dilan kembali memasukkan  _ handphone-nya  _ ke saku celananya dan bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah. 

 

Jarak dari kantor Dilan ke rumah pada jam-jam pulang kantor seperti ini bisa membuat mati tegang di motor, sudah macet, polusi udara, polusi suara, orang- orang yang marah karena ingin buru-buru pulang. Buat Dilan ia paling malas pulang terburu-buru, lagipula siapa juga yang menunggunya di rumah. Terkadang Dilan memang pulang larut malam sekali karena menyelesaikan sebuah kasus.Kadang juga ia menghabiskan waktu di kedai kopi bersama beberapa teman kantornya, seperti saat ini ia tengah nongkrong bersama dua teman seperjuangannya di LBH tempat mereka bekerja. Yang satu bernama Ratri yang satu lagi bernama Bruno.

 

Ratri lebih muda dua tahun dari dirinya, sudah menikah dengan pacarnya yang seorang chef pastry, beberapa kali Ratri membawa kue-kue pastry lezat. Perawakan Ratri tinggi semampai lebih tinggi 10 cm dari Dilan. Mukanya tegas, dan jika sedang senggang lebih senang menghabiskan waktu di ruangan Dilan untuk ‘ghibah’. Bruno lebih tua satu tahun dari Dilan. Sama-sama pengacara probono di Lembaga Bantuan Hukum tempat mereka bekerja. Bruno belum menikah sama seperti Dilan.diusianya ini Bruno memang sudah dicereweti keluarganya akan menikah kapan. Bukannya Bruno belum memiliki kekasih, ia sudah memiliki kekasih yang sudah hampir 10 tahun berhubungan dengannya.

 

Sejujurnya Bruno dan pacarnya tidak tertarik untuk menikah. Tiara, kekasih Bruno seorang seniman yang juga aktif dalam isu perempuan.Dilan sudah kenal dekat  dengan Mbak Tia (* panggilan akrab Dilan ke Tiara) dan mereka acap kali ngopi bareng juga. Bagi Bruno dan Tiara, mereka sepakat bahwa menikah itu sangat sulit untuk dilakukan, tidak segampang yang orang-orang tua mereka katakan. Ya asal mereka bahagia, Dilan tidak keberatan dengan alasan mereka yang penting tidak ada kekerasan dalam hubungan mereka. 

Ratri masuk terlebih dahulu ke kedai kopi langganan mereka disusul Bruno lalu Dilan yang mengikuti dari belakang. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk favorit mereka. Pojok. Rakyat semesta alam juga senang yang dipojok-pojok. Posisi yang enak untuk bergosip katanya. Mereka memesan kopi favorit mereka,  favorit Ratri adalah  _ Espresso _ , begitu juga dengan Dilan, sedangkan Bruno bertahan dengan  _ Black Coffee _ -nya.

 

“Gua gak nyangka, ini kopi item ke sepuluh yang gua minum hari ini,” ujar Bruno membuka percakapan diantara mereka. 

“Ini espresso ke empat yang gua minum sehari ini,” Ratri menimpali dengan raut muka yang juga kusut. 

Dilan hanya diam saja sambil memandang kosong ke espresso yang baru ditaruh oleh sang barista di mejanya. Ia sedang membayangkan skenario apa yang akan terjadi ketika nanti akhirnya bertemu lagi dengan kekasihnya. Walaupun kini mereka berkomunikasi setiap hari, rasanya bertemu secara langsung itu tetap saja memiliki sensasi yang berbeda. Bagaimana jika ketika mereka nanti akhirnya bisa bersama lagi, keadaan malah berubah menjadi buruk?

“Dil. lu kenapa ? diem aja daritadi ?” tanya Bruno sembari menyeruput kopi hitamnya.

“Gapapa.”

“Dih ya Dilan, kayak anak SMA baru puber aja nih diem-diemannya. Kenapa ? ada masalah lagi sama laki lu?” tanya Ratri.

“Rangga tiba-tiba telpon terus bilang kalau dia bakal ke Indonesia dua hari lagi.”

“WUIH….,  _ congrats  _ dilaaan~ , harusnya kan lu seneng dong.” ujar Ratri.

“Bukan gitu. Lu kebayang gak sih, orang yang udah lama gak ketemu secara langsung selama hampir 14 tahun, terus akhirnya ketemu lagi. Coba bayangin bakal se- _ awkward  _ apa?”

“Ya maklum lah namanya juga baru ketemu lagi.”

“Tapi gua gatau kenapa gua jadi takut nanti bakal terjadi yang aneh-aneh.”

“Aneh? Apa?  _ Angry sex _ di dapur?” canda Bruno.

“Dih otak lu niat banget gua  gampar ya.”

“Ya apa Dil? Emang selama belasan tahun ga ketemu kan. Tapi kan kalian selalu komunikasi.  _ Awkward   _ itu bukan pertanda buruk kok,”

“Dan pasti ada banyak hal baru yang bakal kalian temuin. Dan itu membuat hubungan kalian gak  _ boring. _ ”

“Gimana kalo dia merasa aneh dengan gua yang sekarang. Kayak banyak hal dalam diri gua yang berubah, terus dia malah masih membayangkan gua yang masih sama kayak Dilan sebelum kami LDR?”

“Iya mungkin dia bakal merasa aneh awalnya, tapi laki lu gak bakal mikir seperti itu. Kita semua tahu dengan fakta bahwa kita akan berubah, gak mungkin bakal kayak gitu-gitu aja.”

Kedua temannya ini suda tahu bahwa ia berpacaran dengan laki-laki bernama Rangga. Waktu pertama kali Bruno dan Ratri tahu bahwa seorang DIlan sudah LDR hampir tujuh tahun, mereka hanya ternganga tidak percaya, iya mereka bukan kaget karena mengetahui Dilan memiliki kekasih laki-laki. 

 

**_‘Gila lu bisa selama itu?’_ **

**_‘Shit.. dari kapan lu LDR.. SMA?’_ **

**_‘Kalian, gapapa kalo saya punya pacar laki-laki?’_ **

**_‘Santai bro, gua banyak kok temen-temen yang bergerak di advokasi kawan-kawan minoritas seksual dan gender, nanti gua kenalin deh,’_ **

**_‘Gua juga biasa aja Dil. ihh pengen dong liat foto cowok lu,’  mendengar kalimat-kalimat sederhana dari teman-temannya yang menerima Dilan, hatinya merasa hangat.  Rangga, Dilan punya temen baru disini, ucapnya dalam hati sembari tersenyum mendengar celotehan Ratri, mengagumi foto terakhir yang Rangga kirim lewat surel._ **

 

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, jalanan mulai agak sepi. Karena besok masih hari Rabu, dan mereka masih harus masuk kerja, akhinrya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Kalau jalanan seperti ini, jarak dari kedai kopi ini sampai ke rumah Dilan  hanya memakan waktu satu jam, sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh hanya jalannya saja yang agak ribet. 

 

Di perjalanan Dilan masih memikirkan nasehat-nasehat sahabatnya. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh dua sahabatnya itu,  _ overthinking _ -nya mulai kambuh. Ratri selalu menasehatinya tentang masalah  __ ini, sepertinya ia harus kembali melakukan yoga, ha yoga? Iya menurut Dilan ia sudah tidak bisa melampiaskan emosinya dengan olahraga dengan medium kekerasan seperti muaythai atau tinju, ia benar-benar butuh ketenangan jiwa. Maka dari itu dia memutuskan untuk beryoga. Kontrakan Dilan berada di sebuah kompleks perumahan di daerah Jakarta Barat, gang rumahnya agak berada paling belakang komplek itu. Dan kebetulan sekali ia menemukan kontrakan di pojokkan gang buntu. Sepi. itu yang Dilan sukai. Mendapatkan kesunyian di dekat pusat kota itu agak sulit dan hampir-hampir langka.   __

 

Dilan sampai di kontrakkannya, lampu teras rumah sudah menyala terang benderang kebetulan Tita sedang menginap seminggu penuh di rumahnya. Dilan memang memberikan satu kunci cadangan untuk Tita, agar kalau ada apa-apa Tita bisa pulang ke rumahnya. Sepertinya Tita sudah tidur, lampu ruang keluarga terlihat sudah gelap. 

Setelah mengunci pintu depan, Dilan memeriksa kamar keponakannya yang berada didekat ruang tamu, sesudah ia ketuk terdengar suara cempreng Tita menyahut dari dalam. Tita sudah bergelung nyaman didalam selimutnya. Tumben sekali keponakannya ini sudah siap-siap mau tidur, biasanya jika berada di rumahnya. Tita paling malam akan tidur sekitar jam 12-san.

 

“Tita.. pura-pura tidur banget kamu? Biasanya jam segini masih sibuk nelponan sama Adit.” Goda Dilan.

“Bodo!!”

“Kamu kenapa lagi sama Adit?” tanya Dilan sambil duduk disamping Tita yang berbaring menghadap dinding.  

“Tau. Tita benci Adit. “

“Duh anak milenial, kalo ngambek ya.”

“Om sok tua banget sih ngomongnya. Dulu juga pernah kayak gini kan. Masa Om Rangga gak pernah nyebelin.” Dilan cuma menahan senyum, oke ia akui jika melihat Tita, ia seperti kembali melihat masa-masa awal melakukan hubungan jarak jauh dengan Rangga. 

“Jangan gitu, nanti nyesel lagi, kemaren bilangnya, uu Titaa sayang banget sama Aditt om. Pokoknya sayang banget.”

“Ih… Om mah.. Bukannya menghibur malah bikin kesel. Udah ah Tita males.” 

“iya-iya . yaudah kamu habis ini tidur ya. Besok mau bareng berangkatnya sama om?”

Tita mengangguk tanpa menoleh ke arah Dilan. 

Dilan keluar dari kamar Tita, rutinitas sepulang kerja setelah dia membersihkan diri biasanya Dilan akan berada di ruang kerjanya, menyelesaikan beberapa berkas, lalu berangkat ke pulau kapuk. 

Hari sudah semakin larut ketika Dilan menoleh ke arah jam di meja kerjanya. Pikirannya masih sedikit berantakan karena percakapannya dengan teman-temannya tadi. Ia melirik ke arah  _ handphone _ -nya, ingin sekali ia menelpon Rangga dan mendiskusikan kegundahannya saat ini. Sesaat ingin memencet tombol  _ call  _ , Dilan berubah pikiran dan menaruh  _ handphone _ -nya kembali, 

 

‘kamu bego banget sih Dilan,  _ over thinking  _ kamu yang bakal ngancurin hubungan ini, _ stop being stupid _ ’ pikirnya. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Whatever will be will be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rangga, aku takut. "  
> "Aku juga. Tapi aku tahu kita bisa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Utangku lunasz, dan ini dalam perjalanan ke kondangan kedua. Kry.

Jika ditanya apa rutinitas pagi seorang Tita di rumah Om kesayangannya pasti Tita akan berkata,  ‘Bangunin manusia super kebo,’  Tapi hari ini berbeda. Berbeda sekali karena handphone Tita mati karena lupa di charge semalam,  otomatis Tita kalang kabut melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi.

“MAMPUS GUE TELAT,  OM DILAN JUGA, “ Tita langsung  terjum dari tempat tidurnya dan ke kamar mandi. Setelah mencium bau ketiaknya yang syukurlah tidak bau-bau amat,  Tita putuskan untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya. Secepat orang yang dikejar-kejar anjing karena disangka maling,  Tita menyambar seragam putih abu-abunya lalu tanpa membereskan isi tasnya ia bergegas keluar kamar menuju kamar Dilan.  

 

Sesaat sebelum merangsek masuk ke kamar Dilan, bel rumah Dilan berbunyi berkali-kali.

“YA AMPUN SIAPA LAGI SIH DATENG PAGI-PAG.. , “ teriaknya frustasi sembari membukakan pintu rumah Dilan dan terdiam ketika melihat seseorang yang ia hanya kenali lewat foto saja sudah berada didepan rumah Dilan.  

 

“Pagi, Kamu Tita ya. Dilan sering banget cerita tentang kamu. Oh iya Aku Rangga. Salam kenal ya,” Ujar orang tersebut dengan senyum khasnya. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah pot kecil seukuran genggaman tangan berisi tanaman succulent berwarna warni.

“Oh ..my..god..crap.” Tita langsung berlari ke arah kamar DIlan, meninggalkan Rangga yang bingung dengan tingkah keponakan kekasihnya.

 

“OM DILAN.. BANGUN !!!! OM BANGUN OM .. ADA DIA DATENG..” teriak Tita sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Dilan. Dilan yang masih tidur dengan tenang mulai merasa terganggu dengan tingkah Tita.

“Tita .. berisik ahh, masih jam enam tahu !” ujar DIlan semakin mendekap gulingnya.

“IH .., OM DILAN.. OM HARUS BANGUN LIAT SIAPA YANG DATENG.”

“Siapa sih? Satpam depan minta uang keamanan? Biarin aja suruh kesini akhir pekan.”

“Bukaaannnn om, makanya om bangun liat sendiri !!.” Dilan berdecak kesal, lalu perlahan bangun dan mengucek matanya yang masih setengah terbuka.  Rambutnya yang sudah panjang sebahu dan sedikit menutupi mukanya ia rapihkan dan ia kuncir cepol dengan asal.

“Okay..okay.. Kamu gak mau kasih tahu om.. Siapa yang dateng.”

“Om mending lihat sendiri. Daripada Tita disangka boong.”

“Iya.., om liat sendiri.”  Dilan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dengan langkah yang masih agak sempoyongan, ia keluar dari kamar tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu masuk

“Dilan.”

Langkah Dilan terhenti ketika mendengar suara  dari arah belakang. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Grogi bercampur takut, perasaan takut yang kurang bisa ia jelaskan. Ia tidak berani menoleh ke belakang.

“Ternyata.., rambut kamu lebih panjang dari terakhir kali kita video call. “ ujar Rangga menampakkan senyum simpulnya.  

“Kata kamu dua hari lagi.”

“Surprise i guess?”

Tangan Dilan mengepal dengan kencang. Kesal.  Ia benar-benar kesal dengan dirinya juga Rangga yang tiba-tiba datang dan masuk ke rumahnya. Apa semudah itu bertemu dengan kekasihmu yang sudah 14 tahun tidak bertemu dan masuk ke rumahnya seenak jidat?  Apa bertemu dengannya itu bukan hal yang besar?  

“Jangan deket-deket!” Rangga mengernyitkan dahinya.  Oke,  dia bingung. Apakah Dilan tidak suka dia memberikan surprise seperti ini.

“Dilan?  Kamu kenapa?  Apa aku ada salah? “

“Kamu tuh.  Kamu tuh gak peka atau gimana sih. Kamu enteng banget dateng ke rumah Saya, dan gak mikirin gimana perasaan Saya.”

“Loh kamu ngomong apa sih sayang. Tentu aku mikirin hal itu. Kamu kenapa, cerita sama aku.”

Tita yang melihat omnya yang masih mematung di tempatnya tidak berani berkata apa-apa. Peraturan pertama  ketika kamu menjadi keponakan seorang Dilan, jangan ganggu om Dilan disaat dia sedang emosional. Walhasil, Tita cuma melipat tangannya di dada sembari mengigit kuku jarinya khawatir.

‘Haduh..  Jangan sampe putus dong,  ‘ ujar Tita dalam hati.  

“Rangga..,  aku takut.”

“Iya sayang aku tahu. “

“Kamu gak takut?  Kamu gak takut pas kamu ketemu aku,  ternyata aku udah berubah drastis dari sebelum kita berhubungan jarak jauh? “

“Orang kan berubah-ubah sayang.  Itu hal biasa. Tentu aku punya ketakutan yang sama kayak kamu.  Beberapa bulan ini aku mikir bakal kayak gimana hubungan kita setelah kita bersama lagi. Kita bakal tinggal dimana, Apakah ini bakal berhasil,  apakah aku bisa bahagiain kamu seterusnya. Aku tahu kita akan hadapi ini bersama, berdua, kamu sama aku,  mungkin ke depan kita bakal adopsi anjing atau kucing.  Terserah kamu. Selama itu sama kamu,  aku dan kamu akan baik-baik saja.  So.., please Dilan izinin Rangga kembali pulang ke dalam hidup Dilan. Rumah Rangga cuma Dilan seorang.  Gak ada lagi.” Ucap Rangga dengan perlahan Rangga mendekati Dilan yang masih berdiri membelakanginya. Dengan hati-hati Rangga menyentuh bahu kekasihnya dan memutar badan kekasihnya menghadap ke arahnya.  

 

Dilan hanya mengikuti gerakan Rangga.  Akhirnya ia berhadapan dengan kekasihnya,  namun pandangannya masih berfokus pada lantai yang ia injak.  

 

“Dilan..,  lihat aku.” Dilan masih diam.

“Dilan..,” perlahan tangan kanan Rangga menyentuh dagu Dilan dan mendongakkan wajah dilan untuk bertatapan langsung denganya. Manik cokelat Dilan bertemu dengan manik kehitaman Rangga. Kekasihnya menitikkan air mata sedari tadi, pelan-pelan Rangga menghapus air mata yang mengalir di sudut mata Dilan.

“Dilan sayang. Kamu tahu sudah ratusan kali Rangga membayangkan skenario apa yang bakal terjadi ketika kita bertemu. Kamu lebih sering mengalah di hubungan ini. Kamu yang selalu bilang semua akan baik-baik saja.  Jadi sekarang aku pun bakal bilang semua akan baik-baik saja. ya.” ujar Rangga sembari mengusap lembut pipi Dilan.  

“Maafin Dilan. Dilan over thinking sama hal-hal yang gak perlu. Di.. Dilan cuma takut.” Tangis Dilan lalu pecah dan Rangga memeluk Dilan dengan erat.  

“Iya.. Aku tahu kamu takut. _It's  gonna be alright_.” Badan Dilan kembali rileks didalam peluk Rangga.  Astaga,  betapa rindunya ia dengan pelukan Rangga. Nyaris ia lupa bagaimana hangatnya peluk Rangga.  Dilan balas memeluk kekasihnya dan membenamkan mukanya yang tak karuan di dada bidang kekasihnya.  

“Aku kangen kamu. Aku kangen kayak gini.”

“Aku juga kangen kamu.  Oh ya. Astaga aku hampir lupa.” Rangga buru-buru melepas pelukannya lalu melangkah ke meja kecil di pojok ruangan.  Ia ambil pot kecil berisi sukulen berwarna hijau dan kuning.  Ketika melihat pot kecil itu,  Dilan tersenyum kecil.  

“Kamu jauh-jauh dari New York cuma kepikiran bawa kaktus?” canda Dilan.  

“Ini sukulen,  kamu tahu walau mereka kecil,  mereka tahan panas, tahan kemarau, dan kamu tahu arti dari tumbuhan ini?”

“yang punya orang-orang pemales rawat tanaman? “ giliran Rangga yang tertawa.

“ya…  bisa sih.  Tapi sebenernya aku kasih ini ke kamu. Tumbuhan ini simbol hubungan kita yang sampai saat ini bertahan walau hampir putus berkali-kali, salah paham berkali-kali,  lost contact belasan kali. Dan akhirnya kita ketemu lagi.” ujar Rangga sembari memberikan pot kecil itu ke tangan Dilan.  

“Aku ..aku gak tahu harus balas apa ke kamu.”

“ Gimana kalau,  pindah ke tempatku? Move in with me Dilan. “ lagi-lagi Dilan ternganga tidak percaya ketika mengeluarkan sebuah kunci  dengan gantungan kunci berukir Dilan.  

“Ka.. Kamu.. Katanya baru tahun besok kamu Bener-bener permanen..,”

“Surprise lagi…,Jadi Dilan, kamu mau temenin aku selamanya?  Jadi partner hidup saya sampai kita berdua sama-sama bosan? “ tanya Rangga lagi.

“Rangga kamu kedengeran kayak lagi ngelamar saya. “ pipi dilan merona kemerahan. Ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya yang semakin melebar.  

“Iya aku lagi ngelamar jadi partner seumur hidup kamu.  Jadi gimana Mas Dilan apa saya lulus? “

“Sini mana bibir kamu.” Dilan menjawabnya dengan ciuman. Bibir Rangga tak berubah dari sebelumnya.

“Espresso? “ tanya Dilan selepas mencium Rangga

“Favorit kamu.” ujar Rangga.  

 

Tita yang melihat adegan per adegan hanya bisa memandang omnya dengan tatapan ‘ASTAGA..  SERIUSAN DI DEPAN KEPONAKANNYA BANGET’,’YA AMPUN OM GUEEE NGEDRAMAAK BANGET SIH’

 

“EHEMM… , OM maap-maap nih yak,  udah selesai belom?  Telat ini Tita.” Tukas Tita. Seketika Rangga dan Dilan sadar bahwa mereka dari awal bertiga,  bukan hanya berdua. Pipi Dilan semakin memerah ketika mengingat tadi ia menciumnkekasihnya di depan Tita.  

“ASTAGA…. IYA KITA TELAT. YA AMPUN TITA.. MAAFIN OM YA.  SEBENTAR OM GANTI BAJU DULU. “ dilan bergegas ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan Rangga bersama Dilan.  

“Jadi… kalian bakal tinggal serumah? “ tanya Tita tiba-tiba.  

“ Ya itu rencana saya sejak lama.”

“Oke, Tita ngerti.  Tita harap kalian bahagia.  Tapi yang harus om tahu, Om iti beruntung karena dapet omnya Tita. Kalau Om Dilan kenapa-kenapa, Tita bisa bales om berkali lipat.” ancam Tita sembari menatap tajam ke arah Rangga. Dalam hati Rangga tertawa terbahak melihat Keponakan kekasihnya.  Tita mengingatkannya pada Dilan semasa SMA.  

“Om tahu kok Tita.  Om tahu betapa beruntungnya om bisa dapetin om kamu. Kamu restuin kami berduakan. “

“Restu itu udah pasti om,  tenang aja,  asal jangan umbar-umbar adegan drama romcom di depan Tita ya. Bikin iri aja. “ omel Tita.

“Kamu bisa pegang omongan om. Kamu mau kerjasama dengan saya untuk bahagiain Om Dilan? “ tanya Rangga sembari mengulirkan tangannya.  

“Tentu om.  Aku sepakat dengan perjanjian ini. “

 

Ini adalah babak awal bagi Rangga dan Dilan menghadapi masalah-masalah berdua sebagai pasangan dan juga babak awal bagi Tita yang bakal sering jadi nyamuk diantara om-om kesayanganya.  


End file.
